narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miho
Miho was Karuno's team mate during the Chunin exams. Appearance Miho is a young girl with dark yellow eyes and light brown hair; her hair is tied back in a ponytail, with two loose, feathery bangs framing her face. She wears a simple dark brown and sleeveless shirt, with golden mesh armor underneath covering her exposed stomach. She also wears a dark brown skirt, the skirt itself splitting at the front to expose black shorts underneath. Her outfit is completed with intricate black sandals, gold colored leg warmers, and a VERY long scarf wrapped around her torso and neck. She occasionally wears black 'sand goggles' on top of her head, especially for missions. When using her Cloth Arm technique, the scarf takes on the appearance of almost a third arm, with one end of the scarf tied around her hips and the other, hand-like end free to move about. Occasionally she has her scarf basically floating behind her, almost like a tail. Personality Miho is a very childish and hyper active individual. She has a number of childish traits including a love for sweets, pouting when scolded by members of her team or the team leader, and a knack for sneaking around and pulling pranks. Miho is considered a bit of a kleptomaniac by her peers, especially those whom she has stolen from before; because of how wary everyone in Sunagakure is of her, she often reserves her little 'thefts' for when she's out and about on missions, much to the annoyance of her team leader. Though this is occasionally helpful, especially in infiltration missions thanks to her ability to sneak in and rob enemies of weapons and other materials. When not in combat Miho is often very fidgety, being very restless when she nothing to do. This often leads to her using her Cloth Arm Technique as a form of entertainment, using it to make shadow puppets, swing from trees, and occasionally annoy her team mates. She's also for making god awful puns, especially when it comes to naming her own techniques. When extremely bored, excited, or when she's pouting, she's often known for saying Pon. In combat Miho rarely stands still, often leaping into trees and moving about among the branches. Miho is very confident in her abilities, even to the point of being reckless in combat. However she is wary of her own weaknesses and limitations, remaining constantly aware of the range of her sash, as well as the weaknesses of her signature weapon. Miho seems unsettled by her team mates being injured, especially when it comes to seeing blood. Likewise, she is relatively unphased by injuries to her own body, even to the point of being very calm in the face of having a broken arm. Abilities Miho is considered a very skilled shinobi, in spite of her reckless nature in combat. She was paired with Karuno due to her skills in both puppet mastery and medicine. She is very adept at treating wounds and is even able to use the mystical palm technique to heal her team mates or herself. Ninjutsu Puppet Mastery Much of Miho's battle skills stems from her Cloth Arm Technique, relying on it for defense, mobility, and even attack. She is constantly aware and thoughtful of the range that her sash has, much in the way Temari remained aware of the range of Shikamaru's shadow possession. Miho is able to control her sash with incredible accuracy and speed while also having her own hands free to perform other techniques or attacks.